Paz Ortega Andrade
Pacifica Ocean, besser bekannt als Paz Ortega Andrade, ist eine Schurkin und später ein unterstützender Charakter aus der Metal Gear-Reihe. Sie taucht als Hauptschurkin aus dem 2010 erschienenen Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, als zentraler Charakter in Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes und als Nebencharakter in Metal Gear Solid 5: The Phantom Pain auf. Sie wurde im Japanischen von Nana Mizuki und im Englischen von Tara Strong gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Pacifica war eine Waise und wurde als Kind von der Organisation Cipher aufgenommen und als Agentin trainiert. Dabei musste sie schwere Qualen durchleiden und andere Rekruten, die zeitgleich mit ihr ausgebildet wurden, überlebten die Ausbildung nicht. Pacifica allerdings brillierte und wurde daher vom Anführer von Cipher, Zero, auserwählt um eine tragende Rolle in seinem Racheplan an Big Boss zu nehmen. Pacifica sollte nun die Rolle einer minderjährigen Studentin, Paz Ortega Andrade, annehmen und in dieser Rolle Big Boss kontaktieren und sein Vertrauen erlangen. Dass die Mission Zero sehr wichtig war zeigte sich darin, dass sich Zero vor Beginn der Mission persönlich mit Paz traf, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits jahrelang nicht mehr in die Öffentlichkeit getreten war und Paz somit die einzige Cipher-Agentin seit Jahren war, die ihn persönlich treffen konnte. So wurde Paz in Zeros Safehouse in Hells Kitchen, New York, vorgeladen. Treffen und Besprechung mit Zero Nachdem Paz in den Raum geführt wird, bittet Zero sie zu sich. Aufgrund der Dunkelheit findet Paz sich zuerst nicht zurück, erreicht Zero dann aber doch und er lädt sie ein, sich zu setzen. Er gießt Paz Tee ein und bietet ihr auch Brandy an, den Paz aber ablehnt. Er nennt Paz daraufhin bei ihrem echten Namen, Pacifica Ocean, aber Paz ist bereits so weit in ihre Tarnidentität eingestiegen, dass sie zuerst nicht versteht. Zero ist zufrieden und behauptet, dass Paz tatsächlich wie ein Schulmädchen wirkt und selbst Snake den Unterschied nicht erkennen wird und Paz daher nicht verdächtigen wird. Paz erkundigt sich nun freundlich nach Zeros Gesundheit, da sie gehört hat dass er krank sei, aber Zero tut dies belustigt als Geschwätz ab und behauptet, dass er nur eine Auszeit von der Arbeit nimmt. Er behauptet aber, dass er seinen ersten Gast wohl kaum im Bett begrüßen konnte und daher seit langem erstmals seinen Pyjama für seinen Anzug eintauschen musste. Zero kommt nun auf die Operation zu sprechen und behauptet, dass es vor Paz bereits acht Kandidatinnen gab. Als Paz fragt, was mit diesen geschehen ist, behauptet Zero dass sie im Nebenraum sind und in den letzten Monaten eine Pause genossen haben. Zero redet sich kurz selbst in Rage, da er in seinem fensterlosen Apartment gefangen ist, entschuldigt sich dann aber für seinen Ausbruch. Paz empfiehlt ihm, doch einfach auf das Dach zu gehen und sich die Sterne anzuschauen. Zero spricht nun Paz' Training an und erinnert sie daran, dass sie hungern musste und auf viele Arten und Weisen verletzt oder gefoltert wurde, nur um jetzt an diesem Punkt zu stehen. Er schließt mit der Aussage, dass Paz aber nun die einzig Verbliebene ist und behauptet, dass ihre Mission eine Belohnung für die Dinge ist, die sie auf sich genommen hat, so dass Paz sich brav bedankt. Zero fragt Paz, ob sie weiß was nun kommt und ob sie bereit dafür ist, was Paz ihm bestätigt. Zufrieden erklärt Zero, dass Paz die perfekte Kandidatin ist und auch Snake täuschen können wird. Er verspricht ihr, ihr alles über Snake zu verraten, das er weiß, ermahnt sie aber auch dass sie nie vergessen darf, wem sie gegenübersteht da die kleinste Unachtsamkeit in Snakes Gegenwart ihr ein grausames Ende bescheren wird. Paz versichert ihm, dass er auf sie zählen kann, was Zero amüsiert. Als Zero sich wieder dem Tee widmet, murmelt Paz plötzlich dass sie weiß, dass sich entgegen Zeros vorheriger Aussage niemand im Nebenraum befindet. Zero fragt, wie sie darauf kommt und Paz antwortet, dass Zero zuvor zugegeben hatte, dass Paz sein erster Gast sei, woraufhin Zero amüsiert antwortet, dass er lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß hatte. Beauftragung von Militaires Sans Frontieres Um Snakes Vertrauen zu gewinnen nimmt Paz Kontakt mit dem KGB-Agenten Zadornov auf, der ebenfalls einen Vorteil davon hätte, sich Snakes Vertrauen zu erschleichen. Die beiden arbeiten einen Plan aus um Snake und seine Militärorganisation, die Militaires Sans Frontieres, nach Costa Rica zu bringen. Während Zadornov das Ziel verfolgt, Costa Rica und Zentralamerika für die Sowjetunion einzunehmen, hat Paz aber weitaus größere Pläne. Als Tarnidentitäten behält Paz ihre Schülerinnen-Identität aufrecht während Zadornov als Professor Ramón Gálvez ihren Mentor mimt. Laut ihrer Tarngeschichte ist Galvez ein Professor der Friedensuniversität in Costa Rica und die unscheinbare Paz seine Schülerin. Die beiden kontaktieren nun MSF und kommen mit Kazuhira Miller in Kontakt, der sie nach Kolumbien einlädt um dort Snake zu treffen. 250px|thumb|left|Paz wird vorgestellt Am 4. November 1974 ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen und Paz und Gálvez treffen sich in Barranquilla, Kolumbien, mit Snake und Miller. Während des Gesprächs, in dessen Zuge Gálvez MSF anheuern will, hält Paz sich im Hintergrund und überlässt Gálvez das Reden. Gálvez verrät Snake und Miller, dass Paz sechzehn Jahre alt ist und ihre Eltern im Bürgerkrieg verloren hat. Er verrät auch, dass in letzter Zeit bewaffnete Truppen in Costa Rica aufgetaucht sind. Er spricht von zwei Basen der Feinde in Costa Rica und verrät, dass Paz auf der Suche nach einer verlorener Freundin über eine der Basen gestolpert ist und dort gefangengenommen wurde. Obwohl sie nur 16 Jahre alt war, wurde sie misshandelt und vergewaltigt, bevor sie entkommen konnte. Paz konnte bei ihrer Flucht auch eine Kassette mitnehmen, die ihre Freundin aufgenommen hatte und wegen der sie überhaupt gefangengenommen wurde. Gálvez lässt es so darstehen als wolle die pazifistische Paz, die sich selbst als eine Art Engel des Friedens sieht und Gewalt und Krieg verabscheut, ihr Land vor denjenigen retten, die dort einfallen und dass dafür MSF benötigt wird. Paz tritt daraufhin ernst nach vorne und behauptet, dass sie alles tun würde um ihren Namensvetter - Frieden - zu verteidigen und zu beschützen. Sie behauptet, dass dies ihr einziger Zweck ist und fleht Snake an, die Feinde aus Costa Rica zu vertreiben. Schließlich wiligt Snake ein, da auf der von Paz erhalltenen Tonbandkassette die Stimme seiner Mentorin The Boss zu hören ist, die eigentlich tot sein sollte. Paz überlegt sich danach, dass Snake zwar charismatisch und talentiert, sowie intelligent und ein guter Kämpfer ist, dass The Boss aber seine Schwachstelle ist und dass der Erfolg ihrer Mission davon abhängt, dass sie diese Schwachstelle auszunutzen wissen. Zudem reflektiert sie, dass Snake Zadornov mit nur einem Blick durchschaut hat, dass ihre eigene Tarnung aber nach wie vor intakt ist. Zudem warnt sie sich selbst, dass Miller zwar grob zu sein scheint, dass sie aber dennoch vorsichtig sein muss und ihn nicht unterschätzen darf. 250px|thumb|right|Coldman entführt Paz Während seiner Arbeit in Costa Rica gerät Snake mit dem CIA-Stationschef Hot Coldman aneinander, der die eingefallenen Truppen befehligt und in Costa Rica die nukleare Superwaffe Peace Walker entwickelt. Nachdem Coldman erfahren hat, dass Snake von Paz beauftragt wurde, lässt er sie aus ihrer Universität entführen um das Leben von Snakes Auftraggeberin so bedrohen zu können und ihn zwingen zu können, aufzugeben. Paz wird gemeinsam mit Peace Walker in eine U.S.-Basis nach Nicaragua gebracht, wo Coldman seine letzten Schritte vorbereitet. Mithilfe von Rebellen, angeführt von Amanda, kann Snake Nicaragua betreten und die U.S.-Militärbasis am Lago Cocibolca erreichen, wo Peace Walker gelagert wird. Snake infiltriert die Basis erfolgreich und erreicht einen Kameraraum, wo er per Funk Kontakt mit Paz aufnehmen kann, die in eine Zelle gesperrt ist. Er fragt Paz, wo genau sie gefangengehalten wird, was Paz ihm aber nicht sagen kann. Sie verrät nur, dass Coldman den Kontrollraum vor kurzem betreten hat, bevor ein Alarm ertönt, da man Snakes Eindringen erkannt hat. Gleichzeitig macht sich die gesamte MSF-Einheit auf den Weg nach Nicaragua um Snake zu unterstützen. Snake wendet sich wieder dem Monitor zu, über den er mit Paz spricht, aber diese rät ihm, sich keine Sorgen um sie zu machen sondern zu verhindern, dass Coldman Peace Walker aktiviert. Als Snake später den Kontrollraum erreicht, in dem sich Coldman befindet, wird er dort von bewaffneten Wachen umstellt und auch Paz ist als Coldmans Geisel anwesend. Allerdings betritt auch Zadornov den Raum, der offenbart dass Coldmans Truppen nun auf seiner Seite sind - und tatsächlich richten die Truppen ihre Waffen nun auf Coldman. Zadornov zieht nun Paz zu sich, drückt ihr eine Pistole in die Hand und trägt ihr auf, Coldman zu erschießen. Er erinnert sie daran, was Coldmans Truppen ihr angetan haben, aber Paz weigert sich dennoch. Zadornov behauptet anerkennend, dass sie wahrlich ein Kind des Friedens ist bevor er ihr die Waffe abnimmt und selbst abdrückt. Nachdem MSF gerade noch rechtzeitig eintreffen konnte um Snake und Paz zu retten, reist die Einheit gemeinsam mit Paz und dem gefangenen Zadornov in ihre Basis Mother Base zurück. Im Helikopter erfährt Paz von Miller, dass sich die USA aus Costa Rica zurückziehen werden und die Mission daher erfolgreich war. Sie bedankt sich gerührt bei ihm. Zeit auf Mother Base 250px|thumb|left|Paz mit Nuke Nach Zadornovs Verhaftung wird Paz von MSF aufgenommen, da sie ja offiziell nur eine Schülerin ist, deren Mentor sie nicht länger finanzieren kann. Miller setzt sich dabei sehr für Paz ein aber Paz hat insgeheim nichts als Verachtung für ihn übrig und hält ihn für einen Narren. Sie glaubt, dass die gesamten Soldaten ihm darin in nichts nachstehen, da sie glauben dass ihre körperliche Stärke jedes Problem löst, obwohl sie die wahre Gefahr vor ihnen gar nicht erkennen. Als Paz auf einige Soldaten trifft, die ein Katzenbaby gefunden haben und begeistert sind, muss Paz Verzückung heucheln obwohl sie rein gar nichts für das Tier empfindet. Als die Männer Paz bitten, das Tier zu benennen, nennt Paz die Katze "Nuke" und erfindet kurzerhand eine Erklärung, dass ihre Empathie für alles Lebendige ihnen dabei helfen wird, Kriege zu verhindern. Als Paz von dem jungen Chico eingeladen wird, mit ihm Fischen zu gehen, ist Paz alles andere als begeistert, willigt aber ein da sie ihr Cover nicht gefährden will. Während des Angelns, an dem sich auch andere Soldaten beteiligen, reflektiert Paz dass sich so wenige Frauen auf Mother Base befinden, dass sie wie eine Prinzessin behandelt wird und dass daher niemand ahnt, dass Paz weder eine Teenagerin noch eine Schülerin ist. Fragen und Gespräche wickelt Paz wie gewohnt in Einklang mit ihrer Coverstory ab. Als schließlich ein Fisch bei ihr anbeißt, kann sie ihn schließlich an Land ziehen und verfüttert ihn sogleich an Nuke. Den Tag betrachtet sie als verschwendet an. 250px|thumb|right|Paz angelt mit MSF Auf Mother Base kann Paz weitere Einblicke über die Pläne und Geschehnisse auf Mother Base erlangen. Besonders interessiert ist sie an der Entwicklung des zweibeinigen Kriegspanzers Metal Gear ZEKE, welches in Feuerkraft selbst dem Peace Walker in nichts nachsteht. Nachdem Big Boss beschließt, den Nuklearsprengkopf aus dem eroberten Peace Walker in ZEKE zu installieren, spekuliert Paz über die Gründe, die ihn zu dieser riskanten Entscheidung bewogen haben könnten. Sie berichtet ihre Ergebnisse später Cipher und wird im Gegenzug beauftragt, ZEKE für Cipher zu stehlen. Cipher trägt Paz auch auf, Snake ein Angebot zu machen: MSF soll Cipher als Handlanger und als Armee dienen, um seine Ziele durchzusetzen und um Cipher zu beschützen. Sollte Snake aber ablehnen, wird Paz beauftragt, Snake zu bekämpfen und zu töten. Da ZEKE aber bisher nicht von einem Piloten gesteuert werden kann, arbeitet Paz heimlich selbst an ZEKE und trifft einige Verbesserungen und Veränderungen. Als Ablenkung lässt sie zu diesem Zweck Zadornov aus seiner Zelle frei, so dass Snake und MSF mit seiner erneuten Gefangennahme zu tun haben. Sie lässt Zadornov insgesamt sieben Mal frei, bis dieser bei seiner letzten Flucht von Snake erschossen wird. Gleichzeitig muss Paz aber auch ihre Tarnung wahren und trifft sich zu diesem Zweck auch öfter mit Cécile und Amanda. Beide Frauen verabscheut sie allerdings - insbesondere Cécile, die diejenige war die die Kassette mit The Boss' Stimme bei ihrer Gefangennahme aufgenommen hat. Paz muss merklich mit sich kämpfen, als das Gespräch zu Liebe und Beziehungen abschweift. Als sie selbst gefragt wird, weicht sie der Frage aus, woraufhin Cécile amüsiert kichert, dass Paz sicherlich in Snake verliebt ist. Paz geht nicht darauf ein, obwohl sie keinerlei romantisches Interesse an Snake hat. Später muss Paz sich zudem mit Chico ein Fußballspiel angucken, das von MSF auf einem der Decks ausgetragen wird. Schließlich muss Paz sogar selbst für Team Costa Rica mitspielen und obwohl sie erst desinteressiert spielt, wird sie schließlich doch ehrgeizig und spielt ernster, obwohl sie am Ende kein Tor schießt. Während ihrer Zeit auf Mother Base erkennt Paz zudem, dass Chico sich in sie verliebt. Gleichzeitig verursacht ihre Zeit auf Mother Base auch langsam einen Sinneswandel in Paz und sie beginnt, ihre Mission zu hinterfragen obwohl sie sich immer wieder einredet, dass es ihr Schicksal ist, Snake zu bekämpfen. 250px|thumb|left|Paz nach dem Fußballspiel Während Paz finale Arbeiten an ZEKE ausführt, erfährt sie dass Cipher herausgefunden hat, dass ZEKE bereits einsatzfähig ist und dass Paz ihren Auftrag herauszögert. Paz erkennt, dass Cipher noch weitere Maulwürfe in MSF haben muss und überlegt, ZEKE zu sabotieren so dass Ciphers Plan verschoben werden muss so dass Paz Zeit hat, ihre Gefühle in Einklang zu bringen. Während sie ZEKE sabotieren will, tritt aber Chico in den Hangar, sieht Paz und rennt panisch davon. Paz überlegt, ihm in den Rücken zu schießen, bringt es aber nicht übers Herz. Da sie nun davon ausgehen muss, dass Chico Big Boss alarmieren wird und sie ihre Sabotage von ZEKE noch nicht begonnen hat, entscheidet sich Paz, ihren Plan abzubrechen und stattdessen wie ursprünglich geplant ZEKE zu steuern und Big Boss zu konfrontieren. Während Chico den Alarm aktiviert, steigt Paz in die Maschine und lässt ZEKE mit einer hydraulischen Plattform auf das Deck von Mother Base herauftragen. Metal Gear ZEKE Während Snake - der gerade Zadornov zum letzten Mal konfrontiert und ihn getötet hat - per Funk mit Miller über die Möglichkeit diskutiert,dass jemand Zadornov helfen könnte, ertönt plötzlich der Alarm. Geschockt ruft Miller Snake zu, dass dieser sofort an Deck kommen muss, da jemand die Kontrolle über ZEKE übernommen hat und sich im Cockpit befindet. Sofort stürmt Snake an Deck, wo sich herausstellt dass Paz Zadornovs Verbündete war und die Ablenkung genutzt hat, um ZEKE zu kapern. Snake und Miller verstehen zuerst nicht und während Snake ihr rät, aus dem Cockpit zu steigen bevor sie sich verletzt, behauptet Miller geschockt dass Paz nicht sie selbst ist. Paz entgegnet jedoch höhnisch dass sie sehr wohl sie selbst ist - ihr wahres Selbst - und offenbart sich als Doppelagentin. Obwohl ZEKE eigentlich noch gar nicht steuerbar sein dürfte, ist Paz in der Lage die Maschine zu kontrolllieren und offenbart Snake, dass sie einige Verbesserungen an ZEKE vorgenommen hat, während Snake Zadornov gejagt hat. Paz offenbart nun, dass sie die Maschine zurück zu ihren Meistern - Cipher - bringen wird, da die Maschine ursprünglich Ciphers Schöpfung war. Sie offenbart nun, dass ihr wahrer Name Pacifica Ocean ist und dass ihr Tarnname, ihr Alter und ihre fiktive Biographie alles ein Werk Ciphers war und dass der einzige Zweck, ihres Lebens ist, Ciphers Befehle zu erfüllen. Verächtlich behauptet Paz, dass sie ihre naive Tarnidentität nun endlich hinter sich lassen kann und dass das wahre Peace Walker-Projekt nun endlich beginnen kann. Paz offenbart Snake, dass sie die Befehlen Zeros gehorcht, mit dem sich Snake nach dem Tod von The Boss zerstritten hatte. Sie behauptet, dass Snake seit diesem Zerwürfnis auf der falschen Seite steht und dass er ein grausames Ende finden wird, wenn er sich nicht Ciphers Willen unterwirft. Sie behauptet, dass der Kalte Krieg bald beendet sein wird und dass die Welt dann eine Welt ohne Nationen und Grenzen sein wird, in der Informationen und Wissen das höchste Gut sein werden. Ciphers Ziel ist es, die Quelle sämtlicher Informationen zu sein und die Welt so aus dem Schatten her zu lenken. Paz übermittelt Big Boss nun ein Angebot Ciphers - MSF soll für Cipher die neue Weltordnung beschützen und durchsetzen, bis Cipher in der Lage ist, es selbst zu tun. Unter dieser Bedingung wird Cipher es Big Boss erlauben, die Kontrolle über MSF und ZEKE zu behalten, aber Big Boss sieht dies nicht als akzeptables Angebot an. Daraufhin aktiviert Paz den auf ZEKE angebrachten Atomsprengkopf und gibt als Ziel die Küste Amerikas ein. Damit will sie der Welt verdeutlichen, wie gefährlich MSF ist und will dafür sorgen, dass MSF als extremistischer Kult angesehen wird, der vom Militär der Welt vernichtet wird. Da der Zündungsprozess extreme Hitze verursacht, wird das Cockpit von ZEKE mit Kühlflüssigkeit geflutet so dass Paz ein Atemgerät verwendet um ZEKE während des Startprozesses zu steuern. Gleichzeitig beginnt Big Boss, ZEKE zu attackieren um Paz aufzuhalten und zu verhindern, dass sie die Rakete wirklich abfeuern kann. Auf dem Deck von Outer Haven kommt es somit zu einem Gefecht zwischen Big Boss und dem von Paz gesteuerten Metal Gear ZEKE. Schließlich kann Big Boss ZEKE so sehr beschädigen, dass er von innen heraus zu explodieren beginnt. Paz erkennt, dass sie die Maschine nicht länger kontrollieren kann und dass ihr Ende gekommen ist. Verächtlich schreit sie Big Boss noch zu, dass die Welt niemals wahren Frieden kennen wird, solange sie Big Boss' Armee benötigt. Daraufhin explodiert ZEKE und Paz wird aus dem Cockpit geschleudert und stürzt schreiend ins Meer. Gefangenschaft und Folter Sie überlebt den Sturz und wird von einem Fischer aus Belize aus dem Meer gezogen. Da Cipher aber befürchtet, dass sie die Seiten gewechselt hat und nun eine Doppelagentin ist, wird sie von der XOF-Einheit in Gewahrsam genommen und in ein Gefangenenlager auf Kuba, das Camp Omega, gebracht, wo sie verhört wird. Im Camp Omega wird schließlich auch Chico zu Paz gesperrt, der die Basis infiltrieren wollte um Paz zu retten. Dem geschockten Chico befiehlt Paz in den folgenden Tagen, nicht mir ihr zu sprechen und warnt, zu schreien wenn er es dennoch tut. Dies tut sie, um Chico zu schützen damit XOF nicht erfährt, dass sie sich kennen. Skull Face, der Anführer von XOF, erkennt, dass das Wissen seiner Gefangenen es ihm ermöglichen würde, sowohl gegen Zero als auch gegen Snake vorzugehen, da er beide leidenschaftlich hasst. Chico verfügt über detailliertes Wissen über MSF und Mother Base, während Paz die einzige ist, die weiß wo sich Zero verkrochen hat. Skull Face erkennt schnell, dass Chico Gefühle für Paz empfindet und vor ihr stark dastehen will. Amüsiert fragt Skull Face Chico, ob er Paz etwa beeindrucken will und verrät, dass er und Paz einst Kameraden waren, da sie beide für Cipher arbeiteten. Skull Face faucht aber, dass Paz Cipher verraten hat. Skull Face lässt Paz nun von einem Soldaten ausziehen, während er ihre Narben erwähnt und Chico gegenüber väterlich behauptet, dass er Frauen wie Paz meiden sollte. Skull Face zwingt Chico nun, zuzusehen wie der Soldat Paz auf Skull Faces Befehl hin vergewaltigt und ruft Chico zu, dass nur er diese Misshandlung stoppen kann. Paz beibt trotz der Tortur stark und schreit Chico flehend zu, Skull Face nichts zu verraten. Schließlich geht Skull Face sogar noch einen Schritt weiter und befiehlt Chico selbst, Paz zu vergewaltigen und drohe, ihn aufzuhängen falls er sich weigern sollte. Geschockt weigert Chico sich dennoch bis Paz - die weiß dass es keinen Weg daran vorbei gibt - ihm zumurmelt, dass es okay sei und sie wisse, dass er sie nicht verletzen will. Nachdem Chico Skull Face gebrochen Informationen über Mother Base verraten hat, zwingt Skull Face ihn, Paz zu foltern. Während Chico gezwungen wird, eine Nachricht für Big Boss aufzunehmen, begibt sich Skull Face zu Paz. Er verrät ihr höhnisch, dass Chico ein Naturtalent ist und dass Big Boss zwar ahnen wird, dass es sich um eine Falle handelt, dass er aber dennoch kommen wird um Paz und Chico zu retten. Er verrät Paz zudem triumphierend, dass Paz' Taten auf Mother Base dazu geführt haben, dass die U.N. eine Nuklearinspektion auf Mother Base anberaumt hat und dass XOF bereitsteht, Mother Base unter Tarnung der Inspektion zu infiltrieren. Obwohl Paz geschockt behauptet, dass Snakes Tod niemals im Interesse von Zero wäre, behauptet Skull Face zustimmend, dass er selbst in diesem Fall mit Zero brechen müsste. Er offenbart Paz, dass sie nun die Wahl hat, entweder Zero oder Big Boss zu retten. Im Verhör von Paz behauptet Skull Face, dass Zero seit seinem großen Experiment nicht mehr in Erscheinung getreten ist und all seine Befehle durch Mittelsmänner weiterleitet, so dass ihn seit Ewigkeiten niemand gesehen hat - abgesehen von Paz, die ihre Mission damals direkt von Zero empfangen hat. Skull Face will von Paz wissen, wo Zero sich versteckt und verrät ihr verbittert, dass er selbst seit seiner Kindheit niemals eine Wahl hatte - selbst seine Sprache wurde ihm vorgegeben. Er führt aber an, dass Paz nun eine Wahl hat und als Paz schwach fragt, ob Skull Face wirklich Zero für sie töten würde, antwortet er dass er es nicht für Paz tut. Paz willigt daraufhin ein, Zero zu verraten und offenbart Skull Face den Standort von Zeros Geheimversteck, dem Safehouse in Hells Kitchen. Skull Face hört aufmerksam zu, als Paz ihm detailliert berichtet, wie Zeros Versteck aufgebaut ist und welche Sicherheitsvorrichtungen dort getroffen wurden. Nachdem Paz fertig ist, behauptet Skull Face aufgeregt, dass Paz' Beschreibung genau nach etwas klingt, das Zero geplant hätte. Zufrieden erkennt er, dass Zero vollständig darauf gesetzt hat, dass niemand damit rechnet, dass das Gebäude sein Versteck ist und dass es somit dutzende verschiedene Wege gibt, das Gebäude zu betreten. Paz, die Skull Faces Gemurmel zuhört, fragt Skull Face resigniert, ob er Zero hasst und Skull Face antwortet, dass er Zero sein Leben schuldet. Skull Face führt an, dass er auch Big Boss nicht hasst - obwohl er von diesem durchaus Dankbarkeit verdient - aber murmelt, dass Big Boss höchstwahrscheinlich gar nicht weiß, dass er existiert. Skull Face verrät, dass sein Rachedurst bezüglich Zero nicht aus persönlicher Abneigung entstanden ist, sondern lediglich eine notwendige Aktion ist um die natürliche Ordnung wiederherzustellen. Während Paz ihn nun anfleht, Big Boss zu verschonen, behauptet Skull Face sadistisch, dass die Entscheidung nicht bei ihm legt bevor ein Trupp Sanitäter den Raum betritt und Paz betäubt. Nachdem Paz das Bewusstsein verloren hat, lässt Skull Face ihr eine Bombe in den Körper einpflanzen, durch die Big Boss getötet werden soll, nachdem er Paz aus Camp Omega gerettet hat. Der Mediziner verrät Skull Face nach getaner Arbeit, dass der Timer der Bombe auf 24 Stunden gestellt ist, was in etwa die Zeit ist, die Paz sowieso noch zu leben hat, da sie einige ihrer Organe entfernen mussten um Platz für die Bombe zu schaffen. Skull Face lässt aber noch eine zweite Bombe - weitaus versteckter als die erste, offensichtliche, in Paz' Körper einpflanzen, da er davon ausgeht dass Big Boss die erste Bombe finden wird. Während er der betäubten und bewusstlosen Paz zuraunt, dass sie äußerst hilfreich war aber ihr finaler Moment nun gekommen ist, erhält Skull Face die Bestätigung, dass Big Boss' Helikopter von Mother Base aus aufgebrochen war und nun auf dem Weg nach Camp Omega ist. Nichtsdestotrotz gelingt es Paz kurz vor Snakes Ankunft noch, wieder zu Bewusstsein zu kommen. Sie kann sich in einem Moment des Alleinseins Chicos Kassettenrekorder nehmen und eine Nachricht für ihn aufzeichnen, in der sie behauptet, dass sie alles getan hätte um ihn aus Camp Omega zu schleusen und dass es fast schon komisch ist, da sie zuvor niemand anderem je geholfen hat. Sie bedankt sich bei Chico dafür, dass er gekommen ist um sie zu retten und offenbart, dass sie in der Zelle nur so unfreundlich war, da sie befürchtet hat dass sie ihn ausnutzen würden um ihr zu schaden. Mit den Worten, dass Chico ihre Zeit in Camp Omega ertragbar gemacht hat, bedankt sie sich bei ihm und beendet die Aufnahme. Rettung und Tod In der nächsten Nacht erreicht Snake Camp Omega und beginnt die Infiltration. Nachdem er Chico gefunden und gerettet hat, macht er sich auf die Suche nach Paz und nutzt die Geräusche aus Chicos Aufnahmen - Skull Face hatte ihm zum Lohn seinen Rekorder wiedergegeben - um Paz' Standort ausfindig zu machen. Er schleicht nun durch den Administrationstrakt und erreicht eine Zelle, in der Paz an eine Wand gekettet ist. Snake knackt das Schloss und nähert sich der regungslosen Paz. Paz rührt sich nicht, atmet aber noch und Snake schneidet sie daher frei und legt sie sanft auf dem Boden ab. Er nimmt sie auf die Schulter um sie aus dem Gebäude zu bringen, aber während er sie trägt murmelt Paz fiebrig, dass er sie töten soll. Unbeirrt kann Snake aber den Weg von feindlichen Soldaten freiräumen und Paz erfolgreich aus dem Lager bringen. Er kann den Treffpunkt erreichen, den Helikopter kontaktieren und Paz in den Laderaum des Helikopters heben, als dieser schließlich erscheint. Der Helikopter fliegt nun nach Mother Base zurück, aber während des Flugs fällt Chico eine riesige Narbe in Paz' Bauch auf. Snake befiehlt einen Sanitäter, der ebenfalls an Bord ist, herbei und der Mann schaut sich die Wunde an. Der Sanitäter erkennt, dass Paz eine Bombe implantiert wurde und während Snake und Chico Paz niederdrücken, schneidet der Sanitäter Paz ohne Betäubungsmittel auf. Obwohl Paz sich trotz ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit vor Schmerzen windet, können Snake und Chico sie festhalten, so dass der Sanitäter die Bombe aus ihren Innereien entfernen kann. Chico muss dabei zusätzliche ihre Gedärme wieder in ihren Körper drücken. Nachdem Snake die Bombe aus dem Helikopter geworfen hat, macht der Sanitäter sich an die Arbeit, die Wunde wieder zuzunähen. Als der Helikopter in Mother Base ankommt, steht allerdings bereits die gesamte Basis in Flammen - während Snake Paz und Chico gerettet hat, hat die XOF-Einheit die Basis infiltriert und angegriffen. Snake kann lediglich Miller an Bord des Helikopters nehmen, bevor sie die Flucht antreten und Mother Base zurücklassen müssen. Fassungslos sinkt Miller im Helikopter zu Boden, bis sein Blick auf Paz fällt. Hasserfüllt stößt er den Sanitäter von Paz weg und packt die ohnmächtige Paz bei den Schultern. Er schüttelt sie und kreischt, dass er eine Erklärung will und tatsächlich kommt Paz zu sich. Panisch reißt sie sich frei und taumelt in eine Ecke des Helikopters, bewegt sich dann aber auf die geschlossene Tür des Helikopters zu. Snake versucht sich ihr zu nähern und sie zu beruhigen aber Paz weicht vor ihm zurück und wimmert, dass sich eine Bombe in ihr befindet. Snake antwortet ruhig, dass sie die Bombe entfernt haben, aber Paz öffnet die Tür des Helikopters und verrät traurig, dass sich noch eine zweite Bombe in ihr befindet. Mit diesen Worten öffnet sie die Tür des Helikopters und stürzt sich heraus. Sie fällt einige Meter, bevor die zweite Bombe in ihrem Körper explodiert und sie in Fetzen reißt. Die Wucht der Explosion bringt auch den Helikopter zum Absturz; während Miller nur leicht verletzt wird, fallen sowohl Big Boss als auch der Sanitäter ins Koma. Chico hingegen stirbt während des Absturzes. Als Halluzination Von Schuldgefühlen und dem Glauben getrieben, für Paz' Tod verantwortlich zu sein da er sie nicht angemessen beschützt hat, redet Snake, der neun Jahre nach dem Unfall aus dem Koma erwacht, sich ein, dass Paz überlebt hat, da die Explosion, die den Helikopter zum Absturz brachte, nicht aus der Bombe in Paz stammte sondern von einem Raketenwerfer, der aus einem anderen Helikopter abgefeuert wurde. Dies geht so weit, dass Snake auf der neuen Mother Base Visionen von Paz hat, die einen gesamten neuen Gebäudekomplex beinhalten. In seinen Halluzinationen trifft Snake auf Miller und Ocelot, die ihm berichten dass Quiet den Sturz ins Wasser zwar überlebt hat und geborgen werden konnte, allerdings ihr Gedächtnis verloren hat und nun tatsächlich glaubt, eine Schülerin der Friedensuniversität zu sein, die mit Professor Gálvez eine Zeit lang auf Mother Base lebte. Sie glaubt zudem, immer noch im Jahr 1974 zu sein und ignoriert alles, was ihre interne Zeitlinie widerlegen kann. Einige der Aspekte, die Paz in ihrer Vergangenheit verachtete (unter anderem das Kochen, Angeln und die Vorbereitungen für Peace Day) trägt die Halluzinationen-Paz nun in freundiger Erinnerung, erkennt dabei aber nicht dass all diese Ereignisse in ihrem Verstand in den selben drei Tagen stattfinden und der echte Peace Day in ihren Erinnerungen daher nie wirklich näherrückt. Indem Snake in seinen Halluzinations-Phasen einige Soldaten in Afghanistan und Angola findet, die damals auf Mother Base dienten und Fotos aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit dort haben, kann er Paz' Gedächtnis mit den Fotos aber nach und nach wieder wecken, bevor er sich eingestehen muss dass Paz tot ist und er mit sich selbst bezüglich ihres Tods ins Reine kommen muss. Als Snake ihr das letzte Foto gibt, beginnt Paz' Bauchnarbe daher plötzlich zu bluten und Paz erinnert sich an die Bombe. Daher reißt sie sich den Bauch auf und lässt ihre Eingeweide herausquellen, bevor sie - genau wie vor ihrem Tod in dem Helikopter - plötzlich nach hinten stürzt und von der Bombe zerrissen wird. Die Explosion bildet das Ende von Snakes Halluzinationen und als er wieder zu sich kommt, muss er erkennen, dass die Krankenstation auf Mother Base, in der er Paz getroffen hat, sich noch im Bau befindet und daher gar nicht existiert, so dass auch seine Gespräche mit Paz nie stattgefunden haben. Galerie PazIntro.png|Paz' Intro PazBittetHilfe.png|Paz bittet um Hilfe PazGefangen.png|Paz als Coldmans Gefangene PazHoffnung.png|Paz vertraut Snake GalvezGreiftPaz.png|Gálvez packt Paz GalvezBefiehltPaz.png|Gálvez befiehlt Paz, Coldman zu töten PazGlücklich.png|Paz ist glücklich, dass ihr Land frei ist Snake PW GegenZeke.png|Paz konfrontiert Snake in ZEKE PazCockpit.png|Paz im Cockpit von ZEKE PazStartetAngriff.png|Paz beginnt ihren Angriff PazZEKEBesiegt.png|Paz, kurz bevor sie aus ZEKE katapultiert wird PazGZIntro.png|Paz in Camp Omega PazAmBoden.png|Die verwundete Paz PazVerletztChico.png|Chico sorgt sich um Paz PazOhnmächtig.png|Miller schüttelt Paz Snake GZ PazHeli.png|Paz berichtet von der zweiten Bombe en:Paz Ortega Andrade Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Femme Fatale Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Saboteur Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Reumütig Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Metal Gear-Schurke Kategorie:Bossgegner